


Moving Forward

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: Demigod7 AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Demigod AU, Friendship, Gen, I'll mention the other pairings here so they don't show up in tags and disappoint, and unrequited past 2jae mentioned, sequel to it changes, the jjproject is platonic-ish but you dont have to take it that way, there's side markjae, written so that i can pretty much be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: While Jaebum moves on after rejection with Jinyoung’s help, he realizes he’s spent his whole life moving forward with Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152380592695/moving-forward
> 
> Sequel to It Changes, takes place in what I have deemed the demigod7 au. I tried to make it so that it could be read on it's own.

Jaebum had taken the rejection pretty well, everyone agreed, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset. Accepting something was different from being okay with it. Even if he would be okay, it had hurt a lot at first. To have the person he felt for, choose someone else.

Ever the mother-hen, Jinyoung had sat down and listened to Jaebum pour his feelings out, until he was able to go back to their group of friends and make jokes as if seeing Mark and Youngjae didn’t hurt.

It didn’t hurt as much, the more time went on, and he would be okay.

“Hey,” Jaebum said, looking away from the textbook he’d been failing to study properly. Jackson- his dorm mate- was out and Jinyoung was there in their shared attempts to study. “I should thank you.”

“For what?” Jinyoung doesn’t look up. “I mean you should, but for what specifically.”

Jaebum throws a pen at Jinyoung for the comment, who looks up to glare. “For listening and helping me about… feelings.”

“Ha,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Are you embarrassed? It’s fine, I don’t mine. We’re friends.”

“You usually at least pretend to complain.”

“Just this once I wont. Enjoy it.”

“Sure.”

Jinyoung is Jaebum’s oldest friend at the school. His oldest friend that he still talks to and who he’d known even before coming here. If it wasn’t for an incident involving fire and their dorm the year before, they would still share a dorm too. It was only natural that Jaebum found himself by Jinyoung’s side more often than not following that.

 

“School is important, right mom?” Yugyeom calls out to Jinyoung who glares.

“I joked about being the group mom- like- twice last year, and this. Do I deserve this? Why can’t you just let it die? Also, yes.” Jinyoung sighs when Yugyeom laughs.

“You just make it worse by being annoyed,” Jaebum tells him, folding his arms on the table and leaning on it.

“Maybe I act annoyed so they keep doing it.”

“It’s ruined.” Jackson laughs and holds up his hands in defense when Jinyoung glares.

“You can still make fun of ‘group dad.’” Mark motions vaguely towards Jaebum. Jaebum just shrugs.

“I’m cool with that.”

“Your reaction is so… accepting. Tired even. You okay there old man?”

“I’m just choosing to believe the title means you respect me.”

“I don’t respect anyone!” Kunpimook shouts, drawing the attention of students around them. He, and everyone else at their table, ignore the stares- some of them used to them already for other reasons- but he does quite down. “How could you say such a thing?”

“You bow every time you see a teacher.” Yugyeom raises an eyebrow at Kunpimook, who glares.

“You’re ruining my image.”

“What image? I hate to break it to you, but you never had one.”

“Let’s fight.”

“Children, please,” Mark says, under his breath.

“You’re upsetting your uncle.” Jaebum laughs when Mark buries his face in his hands.

“I forgot about that,” Youngjae laughs and Mark moves his hands just enough to give Youngjae a pleading look. “How could I forget something as important as you being their uncle?”

“You’re dead to me.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“This is going to make family reunions awkward,” Jinyoung mutters, unsure if he actually wants them to hear the comment.

“Did our divorce not already do that?” Jaebum gives Jinyoung his attention, letting the other ‘argument’ go on.

“It’s less awkward because I never loved you.”

“Rude.” Jaebum clutches his chest. “I can’t believe this, Jinyoung. First you take the house, then the kids, and now you’re saying you never even loved me?”

“You have one of the kids.”

“Mom and Dad are fighting again,” Jackson mock-whispers.

“You’re tearing this family apart.” Jaebum sighs, purposefully turning himself away from Jinyoung.

“ _You’re_ tearing it apart!”

“Is this what the custody battles were like? I’m glad I wasn’t here for that,” Youngjae chimes in, leaning on the table with his head against his chin as he watched the ‘fight’. “Well, the drama is sort of fun.”

“I didn’t know you were the kind of person that watches drama unfold.” Mark turns to him.

“I’m not, but this is fake.”

“No, it’s real. There was totally real custody battle and everything. Lawyers came, it was a whole thing,” Jaebum breaks‘character’ to say so.

“Oh man, sounds like a big deal.”

“He’s still upset that I got the house,” Jinyoung says, dropping a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder. “So bitter.”

“You broke my heart then took my home.”

“You broke _my_ heart.”

“I did no such thing!”

“Guys, you legitimately sound like your fighting are you okay?” Jackson asks, when the glaring contest starts to become a little too real.

“I think they’re actually still upset about the dorm incident.” Yugyeom shrugs. “It’s not that real guys.”

“The fire was real.”

“True, but what’s one fire to a marriage?”

“Apparently worth a divorce.”

“Why do our jokes always get way too out of hand?” Mark asks, then shakes his head.

“None of us know how to not overreact,” Youngjae offers, shrugging.

“You take that back I can be super under-reactive.” Jaebum points at Youngjae, waiting.

“I will take back nothing.”

“How dare-”

“Not that doing this for the like, sixth time this month isn’t fun, but we,” Jinyoung motions to himself in Jaebum, “Have a project to work on.”

“Oh yeah.” Jaebum turns his attention back to Jinyoung. “You’re right.”

“Don’t fight about the house!” Is Jackson’s farewell to them when they leave.

 

When Jaebum was younger- before he’d known he was the son of a ‘god-’ he’d made friends with the kid across the street from him. Jinyoung had already known of his own lineage, but hadn’t been enrolled in a school for people like them in his parents attempts to let him live normally. Jaebum never believed him, when Jinyoung said he was the kid of Athena. Then one day Jaebum’s parents told him he was the son of Apollo and suddenly he was forced to acknowledge it was real.

They’d been dropped off at the middle-school together, parents leaving them there to learn. Jinyoung had been much more excited than Jaebum was, ready to finally be immersed in a world he’d always been aware of. It was probably because of that, that Jaebum forced himself to try and enjoy his new life.

Together they’d met Mark, who had been there his entire life, and Jackson who like them had arrived that year, though earlier. It was with them that Jaebum realized how different his life really was now. How much knowing about himself had really changed things.

In Jaebum’s second year of high school, they’d met Yugyeom and Kunpimook. The two- middle-schoolers at the time- had somehow ended up as part of their group of friends. They were childish, being more children than even the others were, and everyone felt a weird sense of responsibility not to be bad influences.

In Jaebum’s third year of high school, Youngjae arrived. Quickly Youngjae had become a part of their groups, and quickly Jaebum found himself falling for the other. In the end, Jaebum is rejected and Youngjae ended up in a relationship without him. Jaebum had understood, and tried not to act in way that would make Youngjae feel guilty.

Now, months later, it’s almost as if it never happened. Everyone falls into their normal roles, rarely grouping off from each other. Sometimes Yugyeom and Kunpimook head off on their own- usually to do their work as first years. Sometimes Youngjae and Mark end up on their own, for reasons Jaebum thinks are obvious. Sometimes Jackson ends up with either of those groups, an ever present and teasing friend.

Sometimes Jaebum and Jinyoung end up sitting on the floor of one of their dorms, talking about new things or things from the past. In particular, they end up there right before summer vacation.

“While we’re back there, let’s go for a hike,” Jaebum says, folding clothes and stuffing them into his suitcase.

“There’s a mountain near here, why don’t you do that anytime?” Jinyoung lazily folds Jaebum’s clothes, too, tossing them into the suitcase. They have a joint agreement to help each other pack, this being Jaebum’s turns.

“No time.”

“We have plenty of time. Let’s go right now,” Jinyoung jokes, knowing full well they’re busy. “Sure. If you come with me too my next family reunion.”

“Whens that?”

“Next week.” Jinyoung sighs. “I’m not even actually related to half of them yet they act like they deserve to know everything. If I’m talking to you I have an excuse not to talk to them.”

“You just want to get me in a conversation with them so you can leave.”

“True.”

“Deal.” Jaebum nods. “They’re usually at your house anyway, it’s not like it’s that hard to walk across the street.”

“Speaking of,” Jinyoung starts, kicking Jaebum’s suitcase towards him, “my mom told me someone is planning a fireworks show at the end of the month near there. We should see how many of the ‘kids’ we can get over around then.”

“Oh?” Jaebum sighs. “Always bringing the kids. It’s like you don’t want any romance anymore.”

“This is why I divorced you.”

“No, I divorced you.”

“Wrong.”

“We really do need new jokes, don’t we?” Jaebum laughs, shaking his head.

“They’re a bit repetitive,” Jinyoung admits, shrugging. “But somehow I still laugh at them.”

“You just seem annoyed.” Jaebum stuffs the last of his clothes into the suitcase and shuts it.

“It’s called acting.”

“Amazing.”

“Are they keeping you in the same dorm after vacation?” Jinyoung stands, stretching. “You’re not taking everything.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum nods. “Though Jackson apparently is being moved to B dorms because of his schedule. He was late too many times this semester.”

“Want to share a dorm again?”

“Huh?”

“My dorm-mate petitioned for their friend to move into our dorm.”

“You’re being kicked out.” Jaebum laughs. “If they’ll trust us together again, sure.”

 

A lot of Jinyoung’s relatives- on his adopted mothers side- don’t know he’s Athena’s son nor the type of school he goes to. They believe him to go to a boarding school for those who are especially talented. Thus Jaebum takes joy in realizing how many of their shared jokes go over people’s heads during Jinyoung’s family reunion.

“Wow, Jinyoung, you’re so smart,” one relative- an aunt- says after asking Jinyoung about his grades.

“You could almost say he’s… wise.” Jinyoung smacks Jaebum’s arm, while she watches in confusion.

“Shut up.”

“Ah, Jaebum it’s been a while.” Jinyoung’s aunt says, smiling at him. Jaebum smiles, despite not really remembering her. He’s met a lot of Jinyoung’s relatives and remembers only the worst of them.

“Yes, it has.”

“It’s good to see you’re still friends with our Jinyoung.”

“I can’t get rid of him.”

“Rude. This is-” Jinyoung pauses. “You’re rude.”

Jaebum laughs at Jinyoung. “This is what?”

“They’ve ruined me. I can’t not make those jokes anymore.”

“Poor mother.”

“Why are we friends again?”

“You love me.”

“You wish.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and Jaebum shrugs in response. By the time they realize they’d forgotten Jinyoung’s aunt was present, she’s walked away. They find her across the yard, smiling at them.

“So what is ‘this’?”

“I was going to say-” Jinyoung eyes Jaebum in his peripheral vision- “this is why we got divorced.”

“Didn’t want to try and explain that to your aunt?”

“God no.”

“Which god?”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“As usual then?”

“Mean.”

 

As per the deal, Jinyoung joins Jaebum in a hike up a nearby small mountain trail. When they’re high up, taking a break, Jaebum closes his eyes and lays on the ground. Jinyoung goes silent, sitting next to him, as Jaebum takes in the feeling of being so high up.

When they were younger, they took hikes more often. Jaebum liked reaching the higher parts of the mountain. The older he got, the more he appreciated the chance to clear his thoughts. Jinyoung never seemed to particularly care for it, or dislike it, but joined him because they were friends and Jaebum’s parents were worried about him being on his own when he was younger.

Jaebum remembers learning that their god parents weren’t allowed to stay by their sides. Sometimes, when he’s so high up, he wonders if they would have wanted to. Thoughts of what life is like for them, what they can see from their spot on a mountains summit, creep into his mind.

Jaebum sighs, opening his eyes to stare up at the afternoon sky. “Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think they would have stayed with us if they were allowed?”

“I wonder.” Jinyoung meets Jaebum’s gaze when Jaebum glances at him. “I doubt it. Athena has a lot of kids just at our school. If she stayed with any, it probably wouldn’t have been me. Just statistically.”

“I guess that’s true for Apollo too.”

“Would you want them to?”

“No.” Jaebum sighs, closing his eyes again. “I like to have at least this much normalcy in my life.”

“Would you have preferred you weren’t his son?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have met a lot of people I love.”

“Speaking of,” Jinyoung starts, leaning back to look up at the sky. “How would your parents feel about housing some of them for a few days? Mine said I can have a max of three people.”

“Oh, for the fireworks?” Jaebum hums. “I’ll ask.”

 

At the end of the month, Jaebum ends up with Yugyeom and Kunpimook taking over the floor of his room. It’s only for the weekend, but it’s still inconvenient when he wakes up in the middle of the night only to trip and crush them. Well, Kunpimook seems more affected than Yugyeom does.

“You never told us you lived right across the street from Jinyoung,” Yugyeom says. Sitting at the table in Jaebum’s dining room, they’re eating breakfast- the last of the houses cereal- while discussing plans for the day.

“Didn’t seem to matter? You knew we were friends since before.”

“I guess it doesn’t.”

“It’s convenient.” Kunpimook sets down his now-empty bowl. “Unless you really don’t want to see anyone from school during vacations.”

“I don’t. You guys are annoying.” Jaebum doesn’t keep of the facade long, smiling. “Actually it’s nice.”

 

Everyone is gathered in Jinyoung’s back yard. Food is passed around, blankets laid out on the ground, and the sun setting on the day of the fireworks. There’s laughter, loud and breathy from Youngjae to one side of the yard. There’s music from the other side, and Jackson singing loudly and off key. Yugyeom and Kunpimook dance around the yard, hyper on excitement. Mark lays on the ground, listening to something Jinyoung is saying- the same thing making Youngjae laugh. Jaebum cheers for Jackson performance, pretending to be impressed.

It’s nice. Jaebum smiles when Yugyeom joins Jackson in singing. He really is glad to spend time with them, even if he sees them everyday. They’re his friends. More so, they’re like his second family.

Footsteps sound behind him, and the next thing he knows Jinyoung is dropping down next to him and draping an arm over his shoulders. “How are the kids?”

“Excited.” Jaebum motions to the half-serious dancing contest that starts between Kunpimook, Yugyeom, and Jackson. “How are the uncles?”

“Gross.” Jinyoung puts up a guise of being disgusted, before turning back behind himself and shrugging. “Happy.”

“That’s good.” Jaebum smiles. The ache is gone, he realizes. “How are you, then?”

“My yard has been invaded.” Jinyoung turns forward again.

“So good?”

“Great, actually. It’s only been a few weeks, but… don’t tell them, I already missed them.”

“I wont tell them, if you don’t tell them it’s the same for me.”

“Deal.” Jinyoung holds out his hand, and Jaebum shakes it.

“It’s almost dark,” a voice rings out. Jinyoung’s mother stands at the door, smiling at the group. “Fireworks will start soon, so if any of you need anything from inside, now’s the time.”

“Is there any food left?” Kunpimook ask. Jinyoung’s mother laughs, nodding and motions towards the kitchen behind her.

There’s the sound of exploding as the first firework goes off, just as Kunpimook returns from the final food run. Jinyoung flops onto his back, staring up at the sky. Jaebum follows suit, and soon enough everyone is laying in an almost-circle starring up at the sky.

Even with fireworks going off, Youngjae and Kunpimook manage to fall asleep. Yugyeom suggests messing with them, but gets mostly yawns in response. As the fireworks die down, Yugyeom and Mark end up asleep too. Jinyoung closes his eyes, sighing.

“Should we wake them?” Jinyoung mummers, eyes staying closed.

“They’ll be fine for an hour or two.” Jaebum sighs, content to just lay there too. Jackson gets up, stretching.

“I’m going to see if your parents need any help putting things away.” Jackson yawns, and makes his way inside.

“Should we do that too?”

“If you have the energy for it.” Jinyoung shrugs.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung receive letters on the same day, telling them that they’ve been approved to be roommates again. Jinyoung is the one who shows up at Jaebum’s house, ready to make plans about their dorm arrangements.

“I have more classes in building 4, so I should get the bottom half,” Jinyoung says, leaning against the dining-room table. “Dorm A is close enough to all your classes the extra time shouldn’t matter for you.”

“I guess, but there’s no bookshelves on the upper level.”

“You can use the bookshelf, you nerd.”

“Excuse you, you have books too.”

“Fair enough, but I’m not a giant nerd.”

“Debatable.”

“Fight me, Jaebum.”

“Bring it.”

“Don’t break anything!” Calls Jaebum’s mother, making him sink into his seat, embarrassed.

“We wont.” Jaebum glares when Jinyoung laughs at him. “Shut up.”

 

Near the end of summer, Jinyoung and Jaebum return to the school a day early so they can move Jinyoung’s things into Jaebum’s dorm. Jackson had already moved his things before leaving, so they don’t have to worry about that.

There’s a lot of moving things within the dorm itself that has to happen and they spend the first half of the day moving furniture. Moving the lower levels’ bed against a wall, moving the bookshelf closer to the stairs. The second half is actually putting their stuff in it’s proper places. By the end of it their tired enough to drop onto the floor and fall asleep there rather than in their respective beds.

They wake up to the sound of someone knocking on their door, and find it to be the next day. Mark seems rather amused to have Jaebum’s disheveled form open the door. “Did you two get back yesterday?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum yawns, nodding. “What’s up?”

“You both missed breakfast, and it’s lunch, so we thought someone should make sure you guys get up to eat.”

“We missed breakfast?” Jinyoung makes an upset noise from his place still on the floor. “The horror.”

“Get up, you potato.”

“Potato?”

“Potato.”

“Am I pretty potato?”

“No.”

“How dare you.”

“Should I leave?” Mark laughs, and Jaebum shrugs in response. “Want us to get your lunches for you so you don’t have to rush?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Hey, Jinyoung.” Jaebum calls from his place on the upper level of their now-shared dorm.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung responds, followed by the sound of shifting.

“Let’s get married. For the kids sake.”

“For the kids? No way.”

“You’re re-breaking my heart.”

“I’m not marrying someone unless it’s for love.” Jinyoung’s reply is followed by a ball of paper flying up to Jaebum’s level and almost hitting him in the head.

“I do love you.”

“Lies.”

“It’s a little true.” Jaebum picks up the paper and leans over the railing to throw it at Jinyoung. It misses, but only because Jinyoung moves out of the way.

“Get me a ring then.”

“I don’t have money.”

“Too bad then.” Jinyoung shrugs, throwing the paper back at Jaebum, again.

“Can I be serious a second?”

“Sure, serious, what is it?”

“Don’t do this to me.” Jaebum sighs, getting a laugh in response. “You’re my best friend.”

“I’m aware.”

“So you’re really important to me.”

“That’s good. It’d be pretty sad if my own best friend didn’t think I was important to them.” Jinyoung smiles, catching the paper when Jaebum throws it at him again. “You are too, to me I mean.”

“Thanks.”

“What brought that up?”

“I’m trying to regain your love.”

“I’ve been fooled!”

“I was just thinking that you’ve been in my life a long time.”

“I guess I have, huh.” Jinyoung drops onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I can’t really remember not being friends with you. Man, I’m stuck with you aren’t I? How terrible.”

“You love me.”

“Duh.” Jinyoung laughs, shrugging. “Best friends should love each other, at least a little.”

“Yet you wont even fake marry me.”

“I know. I’m horrible.”

“The worst.”

Jinyoung is Jaebum’s oldest friend. When they’re like this, when they can laugh about something so simple, Jaebum remembers why. When Jaebum wants to say something and feels completely fine doing so with Jinyoung, he remembers why. When he thinks about his life, he realizes that Jinyoung is practically ingrained in it.

Jaebum guesses he’ll keep moving forward like that, with Jinyoung by his side.

“Don’t agree so easily!”

“Hey you said it.”


End file.
